HeartBreak
by nickZgirl1245
Summary: Miley breaks up with Mitchie leaving Mitchie with a broken heart She thinks she'll never get over her till she falls in love with Alex One-Shot  Im sorry if it sucks


**I dont own anything at all... Nothing... At all... NOTHING! Soooo I started this mabey a few days... Or minutes after a break up and never finished it (I made ALOT and chose this one) Well a few days ago I fineshed it. So this took me about 5 or 6 months to finesh and it still sucks. I was mad when I made this and was in a dark place sorry! Im not a very good writer! Or speller! Anywayyy here my (sucky) story! P.S its a Alex/Mitchie story**

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

_"Im sorry I love you but im breaking up with you..."_ As soon as Mitchie read the text she threw her phone across the room and started crying. Mitchie and Miley were going out for one and a half years. The next day it would be there 2 year aniversary but its not ganna happen because Miley broke up with her... For someone else.

Mitchie got up grabed a picture of Miley and threw it across the room. The glass broke into pieaces. Mitchie ran over the picture not caring about the glass and ripped it into small peaces. She screamed and threw the picture in the trash. "WHY!" She started crying hard and fell down on the bed. She grabed a pillow and hugged it close to her still crying. _'Why? How could she do this to me? I love her! I love her more then anyone in this whole fucking world and she leaves me!' _Mitchie soon crys herself to sleep still asking herself _'Why?'_

As Mitchie woke up the next morning she hade a huge headache and heartache. She sat up and groaned her head was killing her and the pain in her heart was worse. She sniffed and tryed hard not to cry but she couldnt help it. The love of her life the reson she woke up in the morning the reson she was still alive broke up with her. Mitchie screams again and starts crying. 'How could she?' She thought.

She couldnt help but wonder who was the person she was left for? 'Stupid person! I hate them!' Mitchie hoped and prayed that it wasnt her ex Nate. She was finally starting to talk to him again. She shaked her head and got up from bed only to fall back down. Her whole body felt numb. She couldnt and didnt want to move. She closed her eyes and remebered the times with Miley.

_Miley and Mitchie were sitting on her bed watching TV snuggled up together. Mitchie looked at Miley "Baby?" Miley looked at her "Yes Boo?" Mitchie couldnt help but smile. 'Boo.' Mitchie loved it when Miley called her that it was her nickname for her. "Um can I ask you something?" Miley nods "Of course." Mitchie looked down at her hands and whispered "W-will you ever leave me?" Miley was shoked for a momment. "Of course not baby your mine forever no matter what." Mitchie nodded and couldnt help it. She started crying. Miley immadantly hugs Mitchie. Mitchie burrys her face in Miley's neck and crys. She grips Miley's shirt and whispers "I-I never want to lose you." Miley kissed the top of Mitchie's head and whispers "You'll never lose me baby im yours forever."_

Ya right. All this time Miley was afraid Mitchie would leave her. Mitchie laughs bitterly. "Fuck my life." She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she saw is glass. She looks at for a while 'I shouldnt but I want to.' Mitchie has cut before she promised that she'd never do it again. "Well promises are ment to be broken."

She placed the glass agenst her skin and slowly draged it forming the letters M.S. 'Miley Stewert.' She started to get tears in her eyes. It hurt like hell but she didnt stop. She then carved a three long deep scars. Just as Mitchie was ganna do more it started to hurt really really bad. So she stoped. Blood was coming out her arm slowly. Mitchie went into her bathroom and cleaned up her cuts. She walked back in her room and layed down on the bed. She just layed there not doing anything. 'Why?' She thought 'What did i do?'

After three days Mitchie hasnt eatten or spoken to anyone. She just lays in her bed and thinks. 'What did I do wrong? Why did this have to happen? Should I text her? I hate her! I love her...' All she dose is think and cut. She is broken. Miley has broken her.

Mitchie was laying down lisening to songs when the door opened. It was Nate. "Hey I heard what happened. Im so sorry" Mitchie sat up looked at Nate for a while then whispers. "S-sit down?" He nods and sits down on the bed next to her. "So how are doing?" Mitchie sniffles "N-not good." She couldnt even talk right. She's trying hard not to cry in front of Nate. Nate leans over and kisses Mitchie on her cheek. "Its ok to cry" Mitchie nods and starts crying.

Nate picked her up and sat her down on his lap. Mitchie wraps her arms around Nate and crys on his sholder. Nate holds her tight and whispers in her ear. "Shhh Mitchie its ok." He rubs her back slowly trying to calm her down. Mitchie shakes her head. "I-its not! I lost Miley!" He starts rocking her slowly in his arms "So? You need to get over her Mitchie" Mitchie crys more. She cant imagen being with anyone besides Miley. "I-I cant Nate! Its been three fucking days with out her. Im so heart broken and I-I want her back... I need her back!" Nate kisses Mitchies head and whispers "Dont be silly Mitchie you'll be fine without her" Mitchie shakes her head finding what Nate is saying hard to believe. "I-I love her!" Nate sighs and kisses her cheek "I know but you'll be fine" Mitchie sighs trying to calm down "I dont know Nate I just dont know."

After a few days Nate has been over at Mitchie's house everyday to hold her while she crys. Everytime Nate beggs her to smile. She fakes it without telling him. She wants him to be happy. After more months she only has eatten a little bit. Nate stoped talking to Mitchie after they had sex once. Mitchie was pissed and upset about it for a few days but she got over it. She even has a crush on this girl Alex and today she's comeing over to her house.

Just as Mitchie was throwing away the last pice of trash in her room she hears the door bell ring. She looks down at herself looking at what she was wearing. A black ACDC t-shirt black skinny jeans and red convers. She walks over to the door and opened it.

Alex was standing there wearing an _'Avenged Sevenfold' _t-shirt red skinny jeans and black convers. She also wore a green bow in her hair. That was Alex's thing wearing bows. Mitchie loved it. Alex smiled at Mitchie "Hey Mitchie" Mitchie bites her lower lip already feeling herself blushing. Alex dose this to her alot. "Hi Alex..."

She steps aside to the side of the door "Come inside." Alex nods and walks in. Mitchie was so nervous about Alex being here. Her cousin and also bestfriend Jason had told Alex about Mitchie's crush on her. Alex didnt mind. Mitchie sits on her couch next to Alex "Sooo what should we do the progect on?" Alex shrugs and gets out her notebook from her backpack. "Well whatever we do has to be about-"

Just then Alex's phone rang. Alex takes out her phone and reads the text. She quickly closed it and put it back in her pocket. Mitchie scoots closer to Alex notcing how quite she got. "Hey... you ok?" Alex shakes her head and puts the notebook down. "My boyfriend just broke up with me..."

Mitchie notices the tears in Alex's eyes makeing her get even closer to her. "Hey... its ok" Alex shakes her head letting a few tears fall. "Its not... I-I love him" Mitchie imedently wraps her arms around Alex as she starts crying. Alex holds Mitchie tight crying into her sholder. Mitchie rubs Alex's back slowly and whispers

"Shh Alex its ok... You dont need him" Alex shakes her head "No i love him! Mason ment everything to me and he just broke up with me!" Mitchie holds Alex tight and whispers "I know it hurts know but.. in time... you'll get over it... I thought I was never ganna get over my ex girlfriend but I found someone else and know I almost never think about her."

Alex looks up at Mitchie and sniffles "W-who did you find?" Mitchie takes in a deep breath _its know or never_ Mitchie leans in and kisses Alex softly. Alex's eyes widen before she slowly closes them and kisses back.

**I suck I know. Oh well. I just wanted to put this out here. I might put another one up. Mabey. I have ALOT of un fineshed stories. P.S When I wrote Alex i thought of the girl I love... Exsept she dosnt feel the same so... BOO! :P**


End file.
